


Under The Starless Sky

by bluedemon92



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Brooding, F/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vilkas despised her. She was weak, she was unworthy. And yet...she was all he could think of. She was all that he truly wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Starless Sky

His anger has been steadily growing since they had left to go after the Silver Hand. They have already avenged their Harbinger and reclaimed the fragments of Wuuthrad. Now all Vilkas wanted to do was return to the old man. Slaughtering the Silver Hand had not sated his rage. As he had hopes it would have. It still courses through him like molten lava. The whelp continues to pick at him. Her voice grating on his nerves as he walks ahead. The rage and pain he felt at Kodlak's death only intensified by her presence. She had not been there…she had failed.. Her attempts to convince him to slow down. He longs to strike her. Right across her face, silence her. Make her bleed.

"Vilkas!" She cries out as he tears through the line of trees, his blade drawn. He ignores her, his eyes focused on the road ahead. A fox scurries by, ignored by both as they rush ahead. The whelp is quickly attempting to keep up with his long strides. But she is so small, too much so to keep up. She breaks into a sprint and manages to grasp onto Vilkas's arm.

"Vilkas, we've been running all day. You're going to wear yourself out before we even reach them." Vilkas shakes her off and continues. She huffs in anger. He is charging onward.

"Keep up whelp!" He snarls over his shoulder. Sharp anger strikes Xandria's chest and she grits her teeth. She charges forward, grasping onto him once more and hauling him backwards. Vilkas turns towards her, his face set into a snarl.

"What are you doing!?" He snarls, teeth barred. She stares defiantly back at him.

"Vilkas we need to rest." She urges. "You're wounded and exahus-"

"We will continue." Vilkas states in a clipped tone.

"No." Xandria replies stubbornly. Suddenly she truly takes hold of her Imperial blood and stares Vilkas in the eye.

"We will be stopping at the nearest Inn and we will rest." Her voice unwavering. Vilkas's hands ball into tight fists. "I am not stopping until we reach Kodlak. We will not be stopping. Have you forgotten that we do not require rest?"

"Have you forgotten that you have a huge chest wound that needs tending?" Xandria shoots back. She crosses her arms over her chest and stares her the Companion. Overhead the sky darkens as night approaches. Vilkas regards her coldly.

"I will heal when we reach Jorrvaskr." He responds. Xandria rolls her eyes.

"It would be better to just stop for the night. Let someone look you over." She murmurs and Vilkas looks towards her, eyes narrowed.

"You bring shame to the Companion's with your constant mewling. You would do better in a brothel than with the true warriors of Jorrvaskr." His words are biting and cruel. He relishes the silence that he is met with.

Xandria's face loses all color, her viridian eyes widening at his words. She opens her mouth to respond but no sound comes out. Chucking, Vilkas turns to begin walking again.

"How…how dare you speak to me like that!" She finally sputters, all high and might attitude gone. Vilkas ignores her as she calls for him to face her.

"Keep up the pace whelp." Vilkas snaps over his shoulder in annoyance. He hears her growl low in her throat. He turns back towards the road when he heard the Imperial shout, and suddenly he is knocked off his feet. He lands several feet away from where he had been standing, his body forcibly striking the dirt. He lays in a daze for a moment. She did this! She caused all of this! His mouth fills with blood and dirt as he staggers to his feet.

The beast inside him howls, it wants release. Standing, Vilkas slowly turns to face Xandria who stubbornly stares back. It would normally be amusing. Seeing the tiny Imperial woman attempts to look powerful. But now Vilkas will put her in her place.

Now she will pay.

He is upon her suddenly, grasping her arm and wrenching her close, his teeth bared. Xandria stares up at him, eyes huge. Her chest heaves with the after affecting of her shout. Vilkas is staring at her in rage. His grip tightening painfully on her arm. Xandria struggles against his grip, glaring at him.

"Vilkas! Let go of me!" She snaps. Her eyes widen in horror as she watches Vilkas's eyes slowly begin to take a golden hue. Chest heaving violently now, the Imperial woman begins to struggle in earnest against the man. She claws at his fingers, trying and failing to pry herself free.

"Vilkas," Her voice comes out tight and frightened. "Vilkas you're hurting me." His grip does not loosen and he leans towards her teeth bared. Xandria's eyes tightly close as he leans close.

"You dare attack me when my back is turned?" He questions, watching her squirm. "Vilkas-" Her voice cuts off as she lets out a pained yelp.

"You are not worth the call." He states, his voice low. He tosses the sword that Xandria has grasped in her hand away. Then he quickly and roughly shoves the woman away from him. Xandria hits the ground hard landing on her elbow, feeling a sharp pain shoot up her already sore arm. Gasping in pain Xandria turns to look back at Vilkas, but the Nord is already walking away from her.

"Come whelp." He calls over his shoulder dismissively.

The Imperial slowly gets to her feet; she can feel her knees quaking in fright. She has taken on Dragons, but she has never felt the fear she had in Vilkas's grip. She attempts to flex her fingers, but the pain continues. Xandria lets out a shuddering pained breath, her eyes slowly moving to her arm. Molten bruises line her pale flesh, dark and painful. A lump forms in the back of her throat. She needs to get away from him. She needs to get away… She quickly steps towards the reline away from Vilkas. She flexes her fingers, willing herself to stop shaking. Nausea rises in her stomach and she pitches forward, heaving and unable to vomit as she desperately wishes he could have. She is so focused on her task that she fails to notice the approaching feet.

Vilkas is not too concerned if Xandria follows him or not. The break from her constantly mewling is comforting. He sets a leisurely pace, closing his eyes as he walked. He had failed Kodlak in the end. Unable to protect him. What would become of them now? Vilkas's chest aches at the memory of the old man laying cold and dead on the floors on Jorrvaskr.

What if it had been Farkas? The though chills Vilkas to the bone. He imagines Xandria in Kodlak's place but in only serves to make him feel ill. Imaging the lively young woman still and silent.

He needs to get to Farkas. He has to be there for Farkas. He needs to bring Xandria back safely so they can mourn. He looks over his shoulder for the Imperial but does not catch a glimpse of the woman. Vilkas stops walking and closes his eyes, attempting to calm himself. Go get the woman and return to Jorrvaskr. That's all he needs to do…

A scent fills the man's nostrils and he tensed, his eyes widening in dread.

Vampires. And by the smell, a whole group of them. They are closing in on their scent. Quickly…too quickly. Vilkas begins to run towards the scent. He is not moving fast enough, he won't make it. The growl in his ears whispers otherwise.

Xandria is knocked to the ground from behind, she lands on her knees, and her arm tucked protectively again her chest. Looking towards her attacker she lets out a low groan when she recognizes the tell tale orange eyes. Seven of them. They regard her with little smirks, all looking pleased with themselves. Xandria was outnumbered and depleted of her magic. She was like a mouse cornered by the fat cat.

"Not going to run, girl?" One croons.

"Why so frightened?" Another sneers.

"We don't bite…" Xandria reaches with her unwounded hand for her sword strapped to her back. Her fingers find only air. Vilkas had tossed her weapon away. Xandria looks around desperately for her weapon. Where did he throw it?

The vampires regard her coolly. Appraising her in silence. Finally one steps towards her. "You smell like wet dog girl." He sneers, his eyes filled with disgust. Xandria spits at the vampire. He jerks back, striking the woman across the face.

"Salivates like one too!" Xandria begins to scoot back, her eyes never leaving the vampire in front of her as he slowly approaches.

"Little fool."

She's going to die here. The vampire lunges for her, teeth barred and Xandria tightly squeezes her eyes shut. And as suddenly as he was on top of her, the vampire is flung away. Xandria could hear snarling and peeks her eyes open to see a familiar werewolf standing over her, snarling at the vampires. The first vampire quickly gets over his shock and goes for Vilkas's throat. Vilkas however is faster. Blood splatters the dirt below as he tears out the vampire's throat, tossing the corpse aside as the next attack. All the while he stands protectively over Xandria as she stares with wide eyes as Vilkas killed another vampire, and another. He snatches the female vampire by her neck and with a jerk of his arm had pulled her head clean from her body. Finally he pulls away from Xandria, chasing down the last vampire and ending them.

Silence falls over the clearing. Vilkas turns towards Xandria blood dripping from his muzzle. Xandria shakily gets to her feet. Her hands shaking as she stares at the werewolf.

"Vilkas?" She calls out voice soft. She begins to approach him, slowly as though he might run at any moment. Soon she is right in front of him, her fingers reaching out to touch his matted fur. The werewolf stares at her, never moving away from her touch. Her fingers make contact with his fur and she lifts her eyes to stare up at him.

"Vilkas?"

Before her eyes, Xandria watches as Vilkas transforms back into himself again. He staggers back, face drawn in pain. His breath comes out rugged and he looks to Xandria. Xandria shifts, pushing a strand of red hair from her face.

"You are unharmed?" Vilkas questions, voice rough. She shakily nods. With a nod of his own Vilkas began to walk. After a moment of hesitation Xandria follows in silence.

There are no more interruptions. They return to Jorrvaskr as quickly as they can manage and attend Kodlak's funeral. They stand in grim silence as they watch their Harbinger's body burn away into the night sky.

* * *

Weeks passed since the incident. In those weeks, Xandria was named the Harbinger. Vilkas had to admit that she had earned the title. For days his eyes had been focused on the bruises he left on her flesh. Even after the healed, it haunted his thoughts. He had hurt her…he had scared her. Xandria the rugged, tiny little Imperial with eyes of grass and hair like fire. The woman whose destiny could offer them salvation. And he had frightened her.

It takes nearly a month for Vilkas to pluck up the courage to approach Xandria's once Kodlak's room. He knocks on the door and after a moment of silence it slides open. The Harbinger peers at him closely.

"Vilkas? Come in." She states, allowing the Nord to pass into her room. Vilkas stands in Kodlak's former room, his hands at his side. He does not allow his eyes to stray and study his old mentor's room. Xandria stares up at Vilkas from her room, tense and unsure. Vilkas shifts.

"I came here to apologize." He states softly and Xandria's brows furrow. "Apologize?" She questions. The Nord nods. "I physically harmed you and insulted you. It was shameful of me." Xandria's eyes softened.

"You were upset by Kodlak's passing. I understand." Xandria responds shifting slightly, tugging the fur coat around her shoulders.

"But not excusable." Vilkas responds. "You were just attempting to aid me." His eyes meet hers. "I am truly sorry."

"You're forgiven." Xandria replies with a warm smile. Vilkas returns it gratefully. "We can start anew Harbinger?" He questions. "We can be friends?"

"I would very much like that."

It takes another two months before something more came of the relationship. They had gone out to rescue a farmer and had gone to an Inn for the night to wait out the storm. Xandria was quick to take advantage of the bathhouse, leaving Vilkas alone in their room. The assumption the Innkeeper has about their relationship is troubling to say the least.

While Xandria bathes, Vilkas sits at the bar doing what he did best. Brood. As Vilkas sits at the bar, mulling over his thoughts he does not notice Xandria slip into their room. He finishes his mead and stands slowly heading back to his rooms. Upon his return, he walks through the door and was greeted by a startled cry.

Xandria had turned, facing him in shock. Her long red hair swinging as she faces him. She was dressed in only her bottom small clothes, giving Vilkas an eyeful of her chest.

Xandria quickly turns away from Vilkas, her arms crossing over her naked breasts. Vilkas backs away. "I apologize." He states, averting his gaze. He turns away allowing her to pull something on the cover herself. She dresses quickly, face heated in humiliation.

Vilkas was unable to get the sight of Xandria's breasts out of his mind. It was…odd. Never before had a woman managed to ensnare him like the mage had. No one had managed to capture his attention with such ease and bring about so many emotions at once. Annoyance, anger, lust and perhaps something deeper. It was that night that he realizes it was not just a Shield Sibling relationship he feels with her, but something…something more. He couldn't and would not speak about it to anyone. Not even Farkas, who despite his occasional slowness, held a certain type of wisdom that Vilkas lacked.

"Just talk to her." Farkas would tell him. And of course, such a simple notion held no true meaning to Vilkas. Just talk to her…and tell her what? When I laid eyes upon your breasts I realized I was in love with you?

How eloquent.

So Vilkas does the thing he did best.

Brood.

Damn his lovely Harbinger. Damn her for effortlessly making him fall for her. Damn her for her power, for her grace. He damned her for many things, but himself most of all.

* * *

Xandria opens her door late one night, squinting against the light that floods in.

"Vilkas?" She murmurs. "What's wrong?" She questions. Vilkas does not answer her. Instead he holds out his hand, offering her a bouquet of Lavenders. Xandria blinks.

"Vilkas?"

"I saw them and thought you might enjoy them in your quarters." Vilkas states, his silver eyes staring brightly into hers. "They are for you. Here." He prompts her to take the flowers, which she does with a grin.

"Thank you." She manages with a laugh. "I love flowers."

"I know." Vilkas murmurs offering his Harbinger a fond smile. "They suit you."

Her eyes sparkle at his words and once Again, Vilkas is struck by her beauty. She looked from the flower and back to Vilkas, her smile widening slightly.

"Would you…would you like to come in?" She opens her door wider, her smile stunning. Vilkas hesitates for a moment, but that smile pulls him through the door. He had avoided this room since Kodlak's passing. Frightened he would see his ghost perhaps. But it was only Xandria, standing in her quarters, staring at Vilkas with pale eyes and a small smile.

She sets the flowers down and glances back at Vilkas, her brow furrowed.

"You have been acting quite…odd lately. Is something the matter?" She questions, sitting on the edge of her bed. Vilkas shifts under her stare. "It is nothing." He forces out watching the Imperial blink. Xandria studies Vilkas.

"Are you certain?" She asks. Vilkas does not answer.

Touch her…

Xandria studies him with keen eyes. Her brows are furrowed in concern.

Suddenly, Vilkas is striding towards where Xandria sits. She does not move, only halts her breath as he leans down towards her and captures her lips for a kiss. The kiss is too powerful to be chaste, but too gentle to be considered more. Xandria stood tense in shock, her eyes wide as Vilkas pulls back. He stares at the Imperial Woman in silence for a moment before offering her a nod.

"I am certain, Harbinger. Now with your approval I take my leave?" He begins to back from the room, suddenly unable to meet Xandria's eyes. Xandria stares after him, her fingers reaching to lightly touch her lips.

"Vilkas…" She could feel her face flushing. She wants nothing more than to approach Vilkas and finish what he started. But instead she smiles weakly and nods.

"You may." She nods and watches as the Nord slips from her quarters as quietly as he had entered. The door closes and she leans her forehead against the cold wood, her eyes falling shut. A helpless little laugh escapes her as she touches her lips again. She could still feel his lips against her own. Powerful and demanding just as their owner.

On the other side of the door, Vilkas leans against the wood. He stares unseeingly at the opposite wall, a smile tugging at his lips. He pushes himself off the door and makes his way to his own rooms. He would more than likely regret what he did in the morning. But for now, the smile that tugged Xandria's lips after he kissed her was all that mattered.


End file.
